


Things I realise about you

by kenmabee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Movie Nights, Roommates, domestic cooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmabee/pseuds/kenmabee
Summary: Tsukishima isn’t really an attentive person but when it comes to his roommate, there may be some things he begins to realise.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 10
Collections: Bonk Secret Santa





	Things I realise about you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaiyoomi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kaiyoomi).



> im so sorry this is late ahshd but i hope this doesn’t seem too rushed or anything sheh enjoy !!

Sharing a room with Kuroo Tetsurou made Tsukishima experience a number of mundane things that many people wouldn’t notice.   
Number one was that Kuroo always woke up at 6:30 am on the dot, every day. Tsukishima would always be awoken prematurely by a cheesy pop song followed by the sound of awful singing in the shower.   
Having to crack your eyes open to burning sunlight and your ears being battered by tone deaf singing might seem annoying to some, but Tsukishima found it endearing. Being a business student meant that everything was so particular and exact. Everything Kuroo did, he did with precision purely to aid others in life and hope to pave a smoother path for them; so seeing the rock hard facade crumble just slightly made Tsukishima’s heart swell sometimes. He’d never admit to it though.   
Number two was that Kuroo had an extremely balanced diet; and he would always pressure Tsukki to eat enough and eat the correct foods. Apparently living off of cheese sticks and pop tarts was not a healthy diet for a 19 year old modern history student. Sometimes coming home to the smell of katsu curry bubbling away at the stove was purely heaven on earth for Tsukishima. 

———

“Can you read my mind or something?”   
Kuroo furrowed his brow. “What do you mean?” he took a careful spoonful of rice and looked up at the blonde in front of him.   
“How did you know I’ve been having a bad week and thus made dinner right before I came home.” Tsukishima said, folding his arms for emphasis toward the end of his comment.   
“It’s an intuition Tsukki. Don’t question it” Kuroo said as he sighed and looked out of the window situated to the left of them. Tsukki didn’t quite know how to react to that answer, it wasn’t what he expected if he were being honest. He’d heard his mother say something similar to that when he and Akiteru would come in with muddy clothes and wet hair and she would have a fresh bath running and towels ready for them. Even still, Tsukki still didn’t understand the slightly mischievous glint in Kuroo’s eyes when he said that, he felt there was an underlying message. None the less Tsukki chose to ignore it in favour of finishing the meal that was before him. 

———

Number three was that Kuroo was an avid movie fan and had excellent recommendations for whatever movie you happened to be in. Sometimes Kuroo would drag Tsukki in on one of his marathons of Harry Potter, or god forbid a run through of all 22 Marvel Universe movies, but most of the time he would sit and watch them by himself, wrapped in a fluffy pink blanket and making idle commentary. More often than not, no one was around to listen to whatever minor critiques he had but regardless he would carry on - no matter if people often told him to be quiet. 

———

Tsukki was thoroughly surprised when he found a small plate of strawberry shortcake and the TV paused on the starting credits of Jurassic World. It was no secret that he was a fan of the franchise, if you stepped into his room it was evident by the large poster on the backside of the door and the hoodie which usually found residence on the corner of his bedpost. Said hoodie could be found draped across the shoulders of none other than Kuroo Tetsurou as he scrolled through social media. “Yes of course you can wear my favourite hoodie, roommate I love so dearly and don’t find insufferably annoying.” Tsukki announced sarcastically as he curled in the far corner of the sofa with the plate clutched close to his chest to avoid crumbs scattering everywhere.   
For a few minutes, the two simply sat in silence and took in the current situation. If he was being honest, Kuroo didn’t fully know what compelled him to grab Tsukki’s hoodie. Maybe it was the fact he saw how worn it was, representing how much he loved it. It could’ve been that he wanted to test how comfortable he could get with his roommate - the roommate he may or may not have been crushing on for a while. Kuroo chose to believe the former, he was still in denial about the second possibility.   
“Are you ready to start the movie?” Kuroo asked, prodding the other man with his toe to get his attention.   
“Yeah sure whatever” Tsukki replied only briefly looking at the other over the rims of his glasses.   
As the movie switched on it didn’t take long for Tsukki to get lost in the opening credits, no matter how many times he would watch it, it would never fail to capture him in the awe of it all. As he gently discarded the plate on the floor in front of them, Tsukki was oblivious to his roommates watchful eyes and the small smile of content that rested upon his lips.   
About half way through the movie, Kuroo had somehow moved from the left arm of the couch and had shifted closer to the middle of the two. A mere minute later, Tsukki felt two strong arms snake around his waist.   
His breath hitched, what was going on. He was too invested into the movie to really know how it happened, and now he was certainly very aware of what was happening. ‘Please just don’t question it.’ Kuroo whispered, ‘I need this.’ his eyes never made contact with the blonde’s, it was really like he was trying to dismiss what was happening. ‘Alright, I’ll let it go just this once’.   
At this point, neither Kuroo nor Tsukki were watching the movie. The former having fallen asleep with tangled limbs and the latter just admiring the man curled at his side. Maybe Tsukki would come to realise a fourth significant thing about Kuroo Testurou. That being he is very lovable, and cuddly. Maybe this would lead to a soft kiss being pressed to the crown of Kuroo’s head before Tsukki fell asleep. But again, he’d never tell anyone.


End file.
